1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a system for aligning a trailer with a towing vehicle and particularly pertains to small trailers that may be pulled with standard pickup trucks.
2. Description Of The Related Art And Objectives Of The Invention
As is well known by boat owners who tow their boats on a trailer or campers with a pickup truck, van or other vehicle, it is extremely difficult and inconvenient to align and connect the trailer hitch to the vehicle ball hitch. When towing with a pickup truck, a driver has to approximate the distance between the vehicle ball hitch and the trailer hitch and directly aim the rear of the vehicle for alignment. As the vehicle ball hitch is generally below the line of sight from the rear window, an estimate within one to two feet is considered good. The driver has to manipulate the trailer hitch onto the vehicle ball hitch, which can be extremely difficult and may require a second person to help or else require numerous attempts at backing. Also, at times, damage has occurred due to the driver being overly aggressive while backing. At other times, on uneven terrain, a driver must back his vehicle six times or more to achieve close alignment. In early morning or late evening hours, when light is minimal, the aligning process can be even more challenging. Experienced drivers are thus often faced with the inconvenience and physical tasks of aligning the towing vehicle with the trailer to provide a hitch connection.
While others have attempted to provide alignment devices in the past, none today have succeeded in providing a simple, inexpensive system which will make the alignment and hitching operation simple and convenient.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle/trailer alignment system which facilitates coupling a towing vehicle to a trailer.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for aligning a trailer hitch with a vehicle hitch on uneven terrain, at any angle during bad weather or in like conditions.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle/trailer hitch alignment system which includes a trailer guide and a guide receptor having a movable gate.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle/trailer alignment system having a guide receptor which includes a visual indicator.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle/trailer alignment system which includes a guide receptor movable along a mounting frame.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle/trailer alignment system which includes a light bulb to provide an indication of correct alignment at night or in low lighting conditions.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.